Echoes
by Klarinette-18
Summary: An alternate version of "3 Libras," this one written from Skwisgaar's point of view. I OWN NOTHING, and I make no money from this.


**Title:** Echoes  
**Author:** Klarinette-18  
**Word Count: **1,692 (I got a little carried away, haha)  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Skwisgaar, Nathan, Pickles, random bar sluts, S/T (implied)  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary:** 3 Libras from Skwisgaar's point of view.  
**Warnings:** Swearing, lots of drinking.  
**Comments:** A wonderful idea from a friend on LJ! Written while listening to Pink Floyd's "Meddle" album. Skwisgaar totally came off as an asshole manwhore in 3 Libras so I made up for it :)  
**Disclaimer:** None of the characters are mine (minus the three bar sluts), and I make no money from this.

-story starts here-

I'd noticed that Toki hadn't come out with Nathan, Pickles and I that night. I had no idea why he'd have decided to stay in, but I was disappointed, nonetheless. We'd spent a lot of time together recently, and he;d seemed to want to keep that up, including coming to the bar with us; it seemed odd that I hadn't really heard from him that day, except for when we all ate dinner together.  
"Hey, where ams dat little dildos Toki?" I asked Pickles.  
The drummer shrugged in response, "Dunno, dood. C'mahn, we gotta git goin'," he said, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the door. I think he was the most excited to go, out of the three of us.  
"Murderface isn't coming, either, so it's not like he'll be home by himself. He has, like stuff he can do or something. Build models or whatever." Of course, Nathan was right. I wasn't really worried, per se, but I wanted to make sure that Toki didn't think that we d just left him behind without a second thought.  
"Yeah, dood, he was in his room earlier, buildin' some sorta chopper er sumthin', y'know. He's prahbably still dere."  
"Ja, Pickle," I nodded, deciding that the younger guitarist would be fine here, already preoccupied for the evening, "We can goes nows, den."  
"Okay. Let's get fuckin' drunk!" the front man bellowed, his voice echoing down the corridor. The DethLimo was waiting for us outside, ready to take us somewhere that we would both enjoy, and also, somewhere we could go and not be mobbed by an enormous crowd of stupid fans. Drunk sluts, maybe, but minimal fan bullshit.

The evening had been relatively uneventful, all things considered Nathan drank as many beers as he could until he started dumping more of it on himself than he was managing to swallow, and Pickles was on an experimentation kick, ordering obscure combinations of different liquors, beers, and liqueurs, discovering and naming all sorts of new cocktails. Some of them seemed downright disgusting, so I kept to my vodka and the occasional schnapps.

Across the bar from us was a table with three women. One was a raven-haired, busty number, and the two others were redheads, one of taller stature and stronger frame, and the other very petite and delicate-looking. Of course, they kept looking at our table, obviously drunk, loudly daring each other to come over and talk to us, maybe having the chance to take a crack at your favourite Swedish guitarist and narrator. Pickles would crack his sideways grin and earn sheepish giggles for his trouble, while Nathan awkwardly shuffled in his seat and bet Pickles that he could get a number before he could. My mind kept drifting to Toki what he could have been up to, hopefully he wasn't upset about us going drinking without him. It had been a pretty long day for us and he'd seemed tired at dinner.

By now, Pickles had made several rounds around the bar, introducing himself to everyone, asking their names and buying drinks. He's always seemed so generous and hospitable while he's been drinking, although I remember Charles giving him Hell once for racking up a $1,275 bar bill in a single night, buying some of the most expensive drinks available, for pretty much everyone that came in within the span of the eight hours we were at the bar. I still don't know how he managed that one. Nathan was talking to one of the two redheaded girls at that table, the taller of the two, the other redhead and the dark-haired one still eyeing me and giggling amongst themselves. I knew it was only a matter of time before I'd have to deal with them, and that was about the time I started to become aware of how drunk I was. It had only then occurred to me the pile of shot glasses and highball glasses that I'd managed to accumulate, building some sort of wall and tower along the way.  
"Heeeeey, doooooood," a very inebriated drummer hollered at me, "You wahnt anodder drink dere, Skwisgehr?"  
I simply smiled and shook my head in response, now realizing that my body had begun to sway, ever so slightly it was definitely time to leave. When I got to my feet and nearly fell back flat on my ass again Nathan was already on his way over, the redhead on his arm, gripping it like it would disappear or run away from her if she let it go. Pickles only slightly protested when I waved him over as I turned towards the door, Nathan already having walked out and boarded the DethLimo.  
"C'maaaaahn, laaaaaaaadiiiiiies!" Oh no. I'd gotten away with it thus far, but then Pickles invited the two remaining women to join us on our ride home. The black-haired one walked casually, while the petite redhead practically ran to me and latched onto my arm.  
"We re coming with you, Skwisgaar Skwigelf!" I know it's impossible not to know me by name (I'm the fastest, most famous guitar player in the world if you don t know who I am, you don't deserve to), but something about the way she said my full name caused me to cock an eyebrow and sneer a little bit. The raven-haired girl made her way over and snaked her head and shoulders under my free arm, the two girls now voluntarily supporting the bulk of my weight. Despite this, I still managed to trip over my own feet occasionally, now fully aware of the magnitude of my drunkenness. I somehow made it to the DethLimo, although I don t exactly remember getting inside.

I remember the drive back to Mordland being fairly quick. Nathan and his prize spent the entire ride making out, the girl switching between straddling his lap and pulling him down to her, probably trying to get laid right then and there. Pickles spent his time heckling our driver and singing some weird songs I'd never heard, without ever opening his eyes or showing any signs of being aware of where the Hell he was.

By the time we got to Mordhaus, I was completely engulfed and saturated by the alcohol I'd consumed. I nearly fell out of the DethLimo, the two girls jumping out immediately and doing everything they could to get me up and on my feet. I don't think it would have made that much of a difference, had they decided to carry me I was nearly dead weight; I could feel at least that much.  
"We'll help you to your room, Skwisgaar," the black-haired one said.  
"And we'll make you feel all better," the petite ginger said, running a fingernail down my back. I couldn't protest at this point, so I let them carry me to whatever it was they thought they were about to get.

We arrived at my room, thanks solely to my common sense to verbally direct the girls, rather than have them drag me around Mordhaus all night, hoping to corner me and have their way. They were giggling like scheming succubae, passing knowing glances between them and running their hands across my torso, occasionally being so bold as to play with my belt buckle and even my zipper. I could only laugh along, partially due to the fact that I could hardly keep my knees from buckling under my own drunken power and making the two completely support all of my weight, but mostly because I knew that these two ladies would leave, pissed off and unsatisfied. Toki would probably find it funny in the morning, provided I don't forget how I even got here, to begin with.

Just as we were about to go into my bedroom (and they would then find that I was not responding to their feeble attempts to seduce and bed me), I thought I heard some kind of gasp and the quick patter of feet, but I couldn't be sure. It wasn't odd to hear weird sounds throughout the corridors Dethklok employees were always being injured or getting themselves killed so I ignored it. I wouldn t have been able to follow the sounds and check on whatever it was, anyway, seeing as the world around me had begun to tilt, and I was sure that I was remaining vertical.

The world spun around me, and the dark blur of my room whipped past me as I stumbled over to my bed without the help of the two girls and dropped to my knees on the mattress. I flung my head back, shaking out my hair, feeling my liquid brain swish around inside my head, splashing like waves in some sort of contained ocean.  
"Tack fors dems walks backs to mine rooms, ladies, buts I t'inks it ams my times what's for beds," I both cringed and chuckled at my sloppy English, made worse than normal by my glorious inebriation, "Yous can goes now."  
"But, Skwisgaar-"  
"Buts?" I replied, spinning and dropping to my back.  
"Don't we get a shot to ride that famous cock?" the redhead asked as she coyly walked over to my bed, not a trace of shame or shyness in her words.  
"Yeah, why does everyone else in the world get a chance? When will we be satisfied?" I could have sworn I'd been asked that questions before. I was amused at how wrong they were; no one in the world would be getting a chance anymore only one ever would again, "I don'ts bes t'inkingks sos. Yous betters goes homes now, ladies," I stood to my feet and flexed my arms, "De Ice Kings ams needingks hims rests of beauties!" and promptly collapsed back onto my bed. I heard two matching scoffs as angry footsteps stomped to the door, and then left me in the dark, swirling silence.

I rolled onto my side, taking a pillow in my arms, "Mmm Tokis." I drifted to sleep there and then, smiling to myself, hoping to wake up with a somewhat manageable hangover, excited to hear about what Toki had been up to while I d been out that evening.


End file.
